The present invention relates to a vehicular resinous window usable for, e.g., an automobile window, and a vehicular door panel.
In later years, transparent sheets made of a synthetic resin have been increasingly used as automobile window materials since the transparent sheets are lightweight and good at strength. When the resinous sheets are used as automobile window materials, the resinous sheets have been molded by multicolor injection molding so that the resinous sheets have a central portion molded from a transparent resinous material and an opaque resinous material molded around an outer periphery of the transparent resinous material to conceal, e.g. a joined portion with a bodywork frame.
The vehicular resinous windows, which have the transparent portion and the opaque portion incorporated together as stated earlier, are generally molded so that the vehicular exterior side of the transparent portion and that of the opaque portion have an equal height.
However, when the transparent portion and the opaque portion are molded so as to have merging smooth surfaces on the vehicular exterior side, a flash is produced at an boundary portion between the transparent portion and the opaque portion in some molds. The flash is required to be trimmed, and it has been extremely difficult to trim the flash. Specifically, a hard coating is normally applied to the vehicular exterior side of the transparent portion to prevent the window material from being scratched, and it has been difficult to exactly trim only the flash without scratching the hard coating.
When hard coat treatment is applied on an outer surface of the transparent portion, or the vehicular exterior side of the opaque portion is painted in the conventional vehicular resinous windows, a masking tape is normally applied to prevent unnecessary portions from being coated or painted. This creates problems in that the application of the masking tape requires great care and much time, lower working efficiency.
Considering the problems, the present invention provides a vehicular resinous window and a vehicular door panel capable of making flash trimming work easy, improving an exterior shape, and guiding rainwater so as to prevent the rainwater from flowing dispersedly around.
According to the present invention, there is provided a vehicular resinous window comprising a transparent portion, and an opaque portion incorporated with an outer periphery of the transparent portion, the transparent portion and the opaque portion being molded by multicolor injection molding, wherein the transparent portion and the opaque portion have a boundary portion provided therebetween on a vehicular exterior side, the boundary portion having a groove provided in at least a portion thereof.
In the vehicular resinous window, the groove may have a width of 0.5 to 5.0 mm and a depth of 0.5 to 5.0 mm. The groove may have a width size reduced from the vehicular exterior side toward a vehicular interior side, and the groove may have a side wall inclined at an angle of not less than 1xc2x0 with respect to a plane perpendicular to a bottom thereof. Additionally, the groove may have a molding engaged therewith for concealment.
As a mode of the present invention, there is provided a vehicular door panel comprising a vehicular door main body, and a vehicular resinous window mounted to the vehicular door main body, the vehicular resinous window including a transparent portion, and an opaque portion incorporated with an outer periphery of the transparent portion, the transparent portion and the opaque portion being molded by multicolor injection molding, wherein the transparent portion and the opaque portion have a boundary portion therebetween on a vehicular exterior side, the boundary portion having a groove provided in at least a portion thereof, and the vehicular resinous window is mounted to the door main body to provide a rainwater guide by the groove.
In accordance with the vehicular resinous window of the present invention, the boundary portion between the transparent portion and the opaque portion on the vehicular exterior side has the groove provided in at least a portion thereof. When the groove has a width of 0.5 to 5.0 mm and a depth of 0.5 to 5.0 mm, a boundary line becomes unnoticeable, improving the exterior shape. With regard to a flash produced at the boundary line in the bottom of the groove, it is possible to easily and reliably trim the flash without scratching the vehicular exterior side of the transparent portion or the opaque portion when the groove has a width of 0.5 to 5.0 mm and a depth of 0.5 to 5.0 mm. When a cover, which is provided with an engagement portion engageable with the groove, is utilized for painting the transparent portion or the opaque portion or another purpose, it becomes possible to eliminate a troublesome work, such as application of a masking tape as was conventionally done. When a molding is introduced into the groove and is fixed therein, the exterior shape of the vehicular resinous window can be further improved.
In accordance with the door panel with the vehicular resinous window according to the present invention, the rainwater guide is provided to collect rainwater in the groove, preventing the rainwater from flowing dispersedly around.